Wiper blade adapters, comprising a coupling unit which comprises at least one first coupling element and a second coupling element, which are provided for coupling at least two different types of wiper arm adapters, and housing means which are provided for delimiting at least one part of one of the coupling elements towards the outside, are known from the area of motor vehicle wiper devices.